The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Various DC/DC converters are known in the art for supplying dc power to loads, including multi-input DC/DC converters that can combine energy from multiple dc power input sources. Many of these converters incorporate full bridge converters having switches. Ideally, these switches would be turned on or off under zero-current conditions (so-called zero-current-switching) to minimize switching losses. Many existing converters are, however, incapable of achieving zero-current-switching of the main switches during both switching transitions. As a result, such converters suffer from switching losses that reduce the overall efficiency of the DC/DC converter.